The power of Soul Edge
by Wayne the orc
Summary: With the mighty Soul Edge in his grasp, it seems as though nothing can stop the power of Raphael Sorel. In an effort to save the world from Soul Edge's evil, the man once known as Nightmare must team up with people who he had once crossed blades with to d
1. Default Chapter

**The power of Soul Edge.**

**Prologue.**

Raphael Sorel sat in the cabin of the ship he was travelling back to France in, staring at Soul Edge. It was obviously an organic weapon, created by magic, a miracle, or both. The sword, ever since coming into his position, had become shaped like his prized rapier, Flambert. Unfortunately for his fine blade, it had been shattered in the fires along with Satan himself. That vile inferno had died there along with it.

The sacrifice was worth it, though. Raphael now possessed the strongest sword in the world, Soul Edge. The entire world would bow to him now, if he wished it.

Or would. The power of Soul Edge was incredible. It was no wonder why this sword had driven so many people insane. Even ten feet away from the evil blade, Raphael could feel its power. He knew that a battle for dominance would have to occur at one time or another against this evil sword. He looked at it with the greatest of concentration, and moved toward it, feeling its power with every step, until he stood before it.

"You are mine!" he growled, and grasped the hilt of the rapier-like Soul Edge. He then felt the power of Soul Edge pulse into him.

Soul Edge had initiated its first line of defense. It tried to inspire fear into the heart of Raphael. It wanted to make him scared, and that his only defense against such horrors was to listen to it. It had used the tatic several centuries ago, to influence the mind of a foolish knight who had tried to use the blade for his own purpose. The young and foolish boy had been crushed very quickly by the images Soul Edge had inspired in him. Controlling the naive boy, Soul Edge had given the boy the reputation of a bringer of death named 'The Azure Nightmare'.

Raphael, however, was neither as young or foolish as that boy. Raphael watched as he was tortured for an eternity, hung, choked to death, suffocated, and many more horrors, each more violent and evil than the last. Raphael dismissed each image easily. As a noble of France, he had faced such threats such as these from other nobles. Those were usually more valid than Soul Edge's mental assault also. Soul Edge continued his mental barrage until he was completely convinced that Raphael could not be intimidated into being manipulated by the infernal blade.

The next assauly by Soul Edge was more passive. At the same time, it was much more difficult for Raphael to dismiss. Soul Edge showed Raphael as the king of the world. A crown on his head, a scepter in one hand, Soul Edge in the other. Soul Edge had used this tactic before as well. He had come into the hands of an evil pirate named Cervantes. Just like Raphael, the battered fighter had seen many horrors and would not be defeated by a number of fear-inspiring images. However, Cervantes possessed a lust for power that could not be satisfied.

Raphael saw himself as a king surpassing the wisdom of King Arthur and his teacher, Merlin. He saw himself destroying demons with one thrust of his mighty sword. He saw himself building an empire surpassing Rome and Babylon combined. These were dreams Raphael had when he was in his teens, toying with medicine and politics as his only friends. He later realized that these were impractical dreams, and that controlling a considerable part of France was a more attainable goal. Only, with Soul Edge in his possession now, those dreams did not seem so impractical.

Growling, Raphael used all his willpower to shake those tempting images away. He had literally gone to hell and back for Amy. Not to make a new form of tyranny, but to end the one that had hurt his little angel. He would not allow these evil ideas to taint his heart. With Amy in his mind again, ignoring such temptations was easy also.

For a moment, Raphael felt the sword's resolve weaken. No one before had been able to resist both of the sword's mental assaults! Raphael grinned. "You're running out of tricks." he taunted the sword.

Soul Edge was not finished yet. It had been on the earth since the fight between Gabriel and Lucifer, a memento of that herculean battle. It had wisdom from all the would-be warriors who wished to use it for their purposes, noble or self-serving. It didn't matter. No one had the mental fortitude to destroy Soul Edge's will.

Still, this Raphael was formidable. He only had one way to assault. Soul Edge took its knowledge of the universe, and implanted just how vast the size of the universe was, compared to him. Raphael was only a speck of dust! Less than a speck! Nothing a single human could do would prove to be significant in this great universe. Soul Edge showed how vast the sun and stars were. The only constant in the universe was Soul Edge itself, the blade said. Soul Edge was the only thing on Earth that truly mattered.

Raphael took even more willpower to ignore such an overwhelming thought. He tried to dismiss it, but the vastness was not so easily ignored. Instead, Raphael decided to find a new focus. Amy, he remembered. He remembered Amy's smiling face. He remembered her beautiful voice, her subtle genius, he warm hug. It didn't really matter how insignificant Raphael was. As long as he could make it a good place for Amy, he was content.

The moment of Soul Edge's hesistance and despair was much longer now. He didn't know how else to assault this nobleman. He had ignored every suggestion the blade had made. How else could he attack.

Raphael took the initiative to set himself against the sword. "You are MINE!" he yelled again. "You are a sword, nothing more! You are only as good as the wielder. Without my hand to thrust you, you are useless! A piece of useless magic, a piece of junk! You depend on those you manipulate, because otherwise, you cannot spread your evil! That is why I control you and you do not control me!"

Soul Edge was taken fully off guard by this. This was the first time the truth of his existence had been truly revealed to him. Without Cervantes, and without the Azure Nightmare, it would not be able to initiate its horror without those men. It saw its dependence of humans. It saw truthfulness of how idle it had been without an owner. It sat there, plotting, sceming, but useless. All these years, he may have controlled the humans who held him, but only because they were foolish enough to believe it. For the first time, Soul Edge felt true despair. Not a moment of hesitance, or the pain of failure, but true despair.

Raphael had truly dominated Soul Edge. It lay in his hand, completely obedient to his every command. Raphael let out a triumphant laugh. He had come out on top of the most powerful sword in the world! He thrusted his new blade, for now he could truly say that this blade was his possession. He tried several fencing exercises with it, Soul Edge's power giving the moves more force than a cannon.

"Lovely." he praised the blade. "You shall be the salvation of France. For once, you will be the key to what is right and just, as oppossed to more evil."

"Land ho!" a voice above deck cried. Raphael chuckled again.

"Welcome to France." he said. "Enjoy your stay."


	2. The agony of defeat

**Chapter 1:**the agony of defeat.

In a cathedral in Germany, a man named Siegfried was waking up. He stirred from his sleep, feeling no pain. That was odd because he distinctly remembered a french man, sticking a rapier into his chest. _So, where's the accordian music? _he thought. He was dead, wasn't he? How he hoped he was dead. He rolled over to see the blue sky, and the remnants of the cathedral's ceiling since the battle four years ago.

"Damned demon arm." Siegfried said, sitting up. He was reffering to his left arm, the one Soul Edge had used to take over him and become known as the bringer of death, the Azure Nightmare. Normally, it was a huge scaled monstrosity with webbed fingers. Now, though, it looked like a normal human hand.

"How could this be?" Siegfried said, gaping at his now human arm. "Does this mean Soul Edge is finally destroyed?" Remembering his injury again, Siegfried felt along his chest. He couldn't find any wound to speak of. "Looks like the damn arm did me one last favor."

"Siegfried!" a familiar voice called. "Siegfried!" Siegfried jumped up and ran towards the sound of the voice, coming to a crevice that split down deep into the earth. "Are you there Siegfried?"

It was Link. Siegfried had met the hylian ranger as the Azure Nightmare. In a brief but significant battle Link had managed to awaken the true man inside. Siegfried owed his freedom to Link. After sharing their wild stories, they had decided to team up and destroy Soul Edge together. Thus, a good friendship had started.

"Yeah, I'm here." Siegfried answered. He looked to see Link's hookshot attached to a piece of debris. "I really should get one of those things."

"The spring broke!" Link said. "Could you pull me up?"

"Sure thing." Siegfried answered, grasping the chain and hoisting it upwards. Soon, a green-clad boy was seen holding onto the end for dear life. When it was in his reach, Link scrambled onto safe ground.

"I saw you on the ground like that." Link explained. "Until I just heard your voice, I thought you had been killed by that man."

"So did I." Siegfried admitted. "But I guess I was wrong." He pointed at his chest with his left arm, which prompted Link to notice the change.

"Your arm." he said. "It's...normal. But how can that be? Soul Edge would have to be..."

"Yeah, but it's not." an unfamiliar voice said. Link and Siegfried looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" Link asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Siegfried said.

"Up here, simpletons!" the agitated voice said. They both looked up to see a black-haired woman in a skintight red jumpsuit standing on the highest point of what was left of the cathedral. She jumped down to face the two companions. "The evil of my sword, Mekki-maru, still resonates. Had Soul Edge been destroyed, it would had neutralized the evil power of my blade. As, I'm sure can sense, Nightmare, the sword still has the evil power."

Nightmare could indeed sense the evil power of the blade. "So, Soul Edge is still at large." he sighed. "That Raphael Sorel managed to take it. Now, the world will suffer again."

"Yes, but one consolation, Nightmare." the black-haired woman said. "I will get to destroy you!"

The woman took out a mid-sized blade and thrusted forward with it. Nightmare quickly maneuvered away from it. "How have I wronged you?" he demanded.

"Don't tell me you don't remember, Azure Nightmare!" the woman cried. "I am Taki. You and I battled four years ago! I may have been bested then, but I shall not now!"

Taki. The name seemed vaguely familiar. It must have been someone he had fought as the Azure Nightmare. She must have been formidable to have survived a clash with him.

But without his sword, the joined shards of Soul Edge, he could be felled by the most inexperienced in fighters. He looked around, searching for his sword, but Soul Edge could not be found.

"Where is it?" Siegfried demanded to no one but himself, and did his best to dodge another blow from Taki's kodachi. Siegfried understood. Raphael had absorbed that part of Soul Edge into his own, making it even more powerful.

That knowledge did not do Siegfried any good though.

Seeing his friend in trouble, Link unsheathed his sword and moved to help him. He was stopped as a blonde woman with a short sword and a circular shield drawn came in front of him.

"You're not getting near her!" the woman yelled.

"How has he wronged you?" Link cried. "He is no longer this Azure Nightmare you speak of! Siegfried is a good man and a friend of mine! If you insist on harming him, I will have no choice but to retaliate!"

"You might die!" the woman taunted, as Link thrusted forward.

_That is something that I've forgotten to fear for a long time. _Link thought. The woman side stepped the thrust, and moved her sword to strike at Link. Link quickly brought his shield up in retaliation, pushing her sword back. Link pivoted so that he could strike with his sword once more. Cassandra brought her shield up to block, but felt her arm go numb from the strength put behind the blow. She jumped out of the way, so that she would have time for her arm to recover.

"I can tell from that short display that you do not have an evil heart." Link said. "I'll ask you one more time, girl. Please convince your friend to stop attacking Siegfried."

"I have a name." the woman said. "I'm Cassandra. And why should I believe you?" Then, faster than Cassandra could register, the broad sword Link carried was at her neck.

"Because if I want, I could kill you right now." Link said, then drew back his sword. "Would a companion of the Azure Nightmare be so merciful? Or would the Azure Nightmare even have a companion in the first place"

Cassandra couldn't help but be convinced. The stories of the Azure Nightmare had portrayed him as a lone merciless killer, not caring who came in the way of his massive blade. And this swordsman was right. The Azure Nightmare had never been reported to have a companion of any type. Even so, Cassandra didn't want to take any chances. She pointed her sword at him.

"Alright." Cassandra said. "If you and your friend are really as innocent as you say, drop your weapons."

Link did not like the sound of that at all. One look at Siegfried struggling to dodge Taki's continual blows decided it for him though.

"Fine, he said, dropping the his sword and shield to the ground. "I'm completely defenseless. You have me at a disadvantage. Now please, stop attacking Siegfried."

Cassandra nodded. "Taki, wait!" she cried. "I think these guys want to say something before you kill them!"

"That wasn't what I said." Link growled.

"I am no longer the monster known as the Azure Nightmare." Siegfried said. He then stretched out his left arm. "Do you see? I don't have the demon arm anymore. I sincerely hope that this means I am free of his grasp forever now."

Taki remained suspicious. "How do I know that this isn't some sort of trick, Nightmare?" she asked. "How do I know that you will not kill Cassandra and I in our sleep?"

"Because he's never done it to me!" Link interjected. "I have seen the Azure Nightmare with my own eyes! And I have also seen Siegfried! The two are completely different people! To kill him now, not only when he is a victim, but also when he is unarmed can only be described as a thoroughly despicable act!"

"Hold your tounge, boy!" Taki said, pointing her kodachi at him. Then her eyes narrowed. "Your ears....are you an oni, boy?"

"A what?" Link said, baffled.

"An oni." Taki explained. "A type of demon."

"I should say I am not!" Link said, deeply offended. "I am a hylian of the nation of Hyrule!"

"Never heard of a hylian before." Cassandra said. "And these ears are weird." she added, pulling on one of them.

"Ow!" Link cried. "Let go! Let go now!"

"He's not from around here." Siegfried said. "He's from.... another dimension."

"Oh please!" Taki replied. "Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"It's the truth!" Link said. "Soul Edge was plauging my land. I came to destroy it."

Taki sighed. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Did the Azure Nightmare ever have a companion?" Link asked, using the same argument that he had used on Cassandra. "Let alone one that spoke of which acts were honorable and which were despicable?"

Taki nodded. "No. One who would find common cause with the Azure Nightmare would never use such words." She sheathed her kodachi. "I do not fully trust you, but I can see no reason to kill you. At least not yet. I suppose I deserve to listen to your full story."

.---------------

Mitsurugi listened to the conflict, not twenty yards away. He was careful not to make a single sound. He did not want Taki to know that he was listening to this conversation. It was not that he did not believe he could defeat Taki. He never doubted that. He just wanted the information about Soul Edge.

Mitsurugi was relieved that the blade had not been destroyed. He wanted the blade for himself. A deceitful ninja such as Taki had no use for it, nor did these gun-wielding westerners.

As a samurai, it was his duty to get Soul Edge and to prove that swords were superior to the firearms the others carried. He would not allow his land to forget the glory of the katana.

As he listened, he learned who possesed the sword. It was Raphael, the westerner who had defeated him with his sword.

_He, at least, _ Mitsurugi thought. _Is worthy of such a weapon, not forsaking the glory of the blade._ That didn't change anything for Mitsurugi and his desire to obtain the Soul Edge though. This was just one more obstacle he had to overcome. His new destination was a place called

_Fraans. _

He quitely walked off to continue his journey, albeit one with a slight detour. He felt a wave of frustration as he walked. If only he had been quicker, he would be holding Soul Edge in his hands now! He was sure that there was little difference between his and Raphael's skills and that the result of their fight had been a single slip-up on his part. He did not doubt that he could defeat anyone that Raphael could. Raphael had just gotten there faster.

He came to the forest where he had left his mount. The horse nickered happily upon seeing him.

"Hello, Fuunsaaki." he said to the horse. "We are on another journey yet again. Do you think that you can handle another adventure with me?"

The horse neighed again and rose onto its back legs. Mitsurugi smiled at his only friend on the journey. He was truly the greatest horse in the world.

"I knew that you would." Mitsurugi said. "Come, we have quite a journey ahead of us!"

And jumping onto his faithful mount, Mitsurugi rode, heading once again to retrieve the legendary blade he had been seeking for many years.

.--------

Cassandra and Taki listened intently on the story Link and Siegfried helped weave. It was an incredible story, of course. In the time Cassandra had spent seeking to destroy Soul Edge, she had come to believe that nothing was impossible. That was at least twice as true for Taki.

That, however, did not mean she fully trusted these two. But as the boy named Link had said, she could not slay two unarmed people for no reason in good conscience.

"Take your weapons back, Link." Taki said. "If this Raphael has Soul Edge, then we must journey to his home, this France, and end its evil once and for all."

"Right." Cassandra said. "We can stop at home on the way. I'm sure that Sophitia is worried about me!"

"I'd like to see her again." Taki said. How long had it been since she had seen her old friend? The woman she had saved from Soul Edge's corruption?

Or thought she had saved. Cassandra had told her how Sophitia's children had been corrupted by Soul Edge. Cassandra had decided to go and seek out the destruction of Soul Edge to save her niece and nephew from the corruption.

"Wait!" Link said, as he was strapping on his sword and shield. "If you're going to this country in which Raphael lives, it only makes for us to join forces."

"Sorry." Taki said. "You two would just slow us down."

"You think I would slow you down?" Siegfried asked. "I may not be much without a weapon, but as soon as I find a new zweihander, I'll be able to tear that fool Raphael Sorel to shreds. And Link is one of the best fighters I have seen in all the world."

"You told me that he defeated you." Taki said. "What makes you think you can defeat him with the most powerful sword that exists?"

Siegfried gave a grin that reminded Taki too much of his previous incarnation. "I know how Soul Edge thinks. I spent years with it. I know every style it does and every trick. I can defeat Raphael, not with skill, but with knowledge."

"We would do much better against Soul Edge as a group than as seperate single fighters." Link said. "In all my adventures, I would never have been able to survive for a second without the aid of each of my friends."

"It would be good to have some extra help." Cassandra said. "I mean, if anything its just going to be harder than before, right? I think we could use all the help we can get."

Taki sighed. "Fine. Let's hurry up and get to Greece. Do you two have horses of your own?"

"I do." Link said.

"I can run just as fast as any horse." Siegfried assured.

"I didn't see any mount outside." Cassandra said.

"My horse doesn't bear a saddle." Link said. "Nor does she allow herself to be tied up." Link pulled out a blue ocarina and began to play a soothing melody on it. As the horse came near Link, he began to stroke her. "Her name is Epona." Link explained. "She's the fastest horse in all of Hyrule."

"Wonderful." Taki said, getting on her own horse. Cassandra did so as well. "I don't want to lose anymore daylight, so let's get going. Hah!"

As Siegfried ran with the horses, Link began conversing with him.

"What I still don't understand is why your arm is normal now." Link said. "You said that it was directly linked with the Soul Edge, didn't you? So, why would your arm become normal? Does this mean you're finally truly free of the Azure Nightmare?"

"I don't know the answer to any of those questions." Siegfried answered. "There is only one way for us to find the answer to them."

Link nodded, knowing exactly what his companion meant with those words.

"To France then." Link said. "This time, I'm sure we won't fail."

.-----------

It was good to be home.

It was true that Raphael had no dependence on France. He could have lived just as well in England or in Spain, surviving on his cunning and knowledge of politics that was just as sharp his deadly rapier. That was how he had grown to such prominence in France, after all. His most deadly weapon was not his deadly precision with the sword, but his brilliance with words and diplomacy, as well as underhanded lying and maneuvering to avoid any blame. Those skills could help him survive anywhere else. France was not his only refuge.

Still, it was good to be home. France had something no place in all the world could take. Raphael supposed it was all instinctual. That humans had an instintcual attachment to their homes. Raphael dismissed it all. Why it was good to be here was obvious. It was good to be here because Amy was here.

He came into the house he had left Amy in with a proper guardian, a priest that was one of the few people left in France that he trusted. In fact, he was surprised how well his journey had gone, considering that he was a wanted man. He chuckled at that thought.

"If my opponents thought me dead, they'll be rudely awakened." Raphael commented, then unsheathed Soul Edge. "Only to be introduced to a much more peaceful sleep."

Soul Edge tried to impose itself against Raphael again, but having experienced it before, Raphael simply laughed and shrugged it off. He sheathed Soul Edge and began to shout for his beloved angel.

"Amy!" Raphael cried out, his heart aching for that innocent child. "Amy!"

"Papa?" an eager voice was heard. "Is that you, Papa?" Raphael saw the red headed girl appear on the balcony above and run down the stairs to greet him. She went as quickly as her small feet could carry her, running into Raphael and embracing him with all of her might. "Oh, I missed you so much, Papa. Are you staying now, Papa?"

"Yes, of course I am, my little angel." Raphael said, kneeling down to give her a hug of his own. "And not even the entire french army and the musketeers could stop me."

And they wouldn't. He would create a land based on fairness and justice. A land where Amy and children like her would never have to suffer ever again.

Oh yes, it was certainly good to be home.


	3. unbridled rage

**Chapter 2:**Unbridled rage.

_Four years ago_

_There you are._Seung Mina thought, seeing Hwang walking alone near the gates of her home. Moving silently, she clutched Scarlet Thunder, her precious Kwan Dao, and crept up behind the unwary fighter. She poked him with the point of Scarlet Thunder, and giggled as he overreacted.

"Gah!" he cried, unsheathing his sword. He turned to see Seung Mina giggling at him. "Don't do that, Mina!"

"What are you doing around my house anyway, Hwang?" Seung Mina demanded, in the most suspicious voice she could. "Shouldn't you practicing your sword arts or something?"

"Your father requested my presence here." Hwang explained stiffly. "So, I naturally came to see what it was of such importance that your father asked for me to come so late."

Seung Mina scoffed at Hwang's seriousness. "My father's got you whipped. You're such a big chicken around him." she commented. "I doubt you would ever dare to say no to anything that he demanded of you."

"I told him that I wouldn't marry you, didn't I?" Hwang answered, if for no other reason than to challenge her claim. While this was technically true, it had happened when Seung Mina was nine years old. The truth of the matter was that if he was asked to take Seung Mina's hand in marriage, he would readily accept, and it wouldn't be because he had been asked to.

He would never _ever_ tell Seung Mina that, though.

"That's because your even more afraid of me." Seung Mina replied. She then stuck out her tounge at Hwang for good measure.

"Well, that's certainly mature." Hwang said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. "If you don't mind, I am going to go see what your father wishes of me."

"Hey Hwang!" Seung Mina called as he left. "Don't be too intimidated by my father! After all, I'm the only one left in Korea that can beat you, not him!"

"Duly noted." Hwang replied placidly, not turning to regard her.

Satisfied that she had done her duty in harrassing the person she considered her best friend, she turned to go and attend to other things that needed her attention. "I wonder how that kid Yunsung is doing."

.------------

_Now_

Seung Mina struggled not to cry. It had been three days since she had learned of Hwang's death. Every day since, she had been forcing down the tears. She didn't need to give Yunsung and her father another reason to think that she was weak.

She did not know that they worked just as hard to fight their own tears.

Seung Mina picked up Scarlet Thunder and stared at it for a long time. Four years ago, Hwang had gone out for Soul Edge. She gone after her, more to prove herself than for any romantic reason. She saw the history that adventure through her own reflection of her Kwan Dao's blade.

Now she could not fight back those tears. the flowed freely from her eyes as she remembered the man who was her dearest friend. The man, until now, she would not admit she had loved.

"I'm going to find the man who killed you Hwang." Seung Mina promised. "I'm going to make sure that your death is avenged."

"It's going to be kind of hard, don't you think?" a familiar voice said. Seung Mina turned to see Yunsung standing several feet away. "What can you hope to do? How could you hope to win against someone who killed Hwang?"

"I can rest easy knowing that someone tried." Seung Mina said. "Out of my way."

"I can't let you go." Yunsung said, drawing his sword. "You're a woman and you're blinded by rage. All you're going to do is get yourself killed."

"You're in my way." Seung Mina said darkly. "Get out of it. Now. Or I will hurt you."

"I can't let you go." Yunsung repeated.

"You're going to fight me with a sword that's not even yours?" Seung Mina accused. "One that you stole to go looking for Soul Edge yourself? And then came back with your tail between your legs?"

Yunsung didn't react. It was true that he had failed miserably at his quest to find Soul Edge, but still was allowed to keep the blade he had stolen. "If you force me to fight you, I will." Yunsung said.

Scarlet Thunder went forward with brilliant speed. Yunsung barely managed to bring his sword to block it. He moved his blade as quickly as he could to block the constant barrages that Seung Mina provided with her Kwan Dao. Yunsung's style was never heavy on speed. He had always focused on giving and taking damage heavily.

Right now, he was begining to see the flaws in that particular style. Scarlet Thunder quickly passed Yunsung's defenses and pierced his shoulder.

Or rather, Yunsung thought it had pierced his shoulder. He fell to the floor and saw that Seung Mina had been fighting with wrong end of her Kwan Dao the entire time.

"Nice to remind you who's the better fighter." Seung Mina commented, passing him. "Tell dad that I've decided to go to the west."

Yunsung sighed upon seeing Seung Mina leave. "Damn her." he muttered, rubbing his bruised shoulder.

.------------

Cervantes awoke, washed up upon a beach. Shaking the sand from his hair, he tried to remember what he was doing here. Yes, he remembered that he had been hunting for Soul Edge. He had met an arrogant swordsman while hijacking a ship. He was claiming the upper hand, he remembered. Something had happened though. Something had interuppted their fight. Yes, he had been thrown off.

Cervantes roared at the prospect. He had not lost to the better fighter. He had been tricked. He rose up to his feet, and looked around for his blades.

He saw them lying on the ground and chuckled. Naturally, he thought. Wherever he was, Soul Edge and Nirvana were never far behind. He picked his blades and laughed. He so loved the power that coursed through him when he had them.

"Where is that whelp?" Cervantes growled at his sword. Soul Edge answered silently. "Find him..." Cervantes growled again. "I will enjoy killing him as slowly as possible."

The sword responded eagerly, showing Cervantes an image of Raphael's body impaled by Soul Edge.

Cervantes smiled at that. He liked what Soul Edge had shown him.

.-------------

Mitsurugi jumped off Fuunsaki to come to a small town. He pulled out a map he had purchased with stolen currency. As he looked at the map, he did not see the small town anywhere on it. He turned and took a look at his compass. "Damn it." he muttered. "Well, I guess I just keep going this way."

As he came into the town, he saw much of what he had seen in other towns. Taverns, homes, inns, and the general barbaric places he saw while traveling in the west. "Guess we'll be sleeping outside again." Mitsurugi told Fuunsaki. Mitsurugi didn't mind that fact though. He much preffered the wilds to this place. He was begining to draw a crowd of mystified peasants. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with these people so he passed through a darker alley in hopes to stay away from the barbarians.

"Hey, you there. Oriental." Mitsurugi turned to see a man with a crude sword drawn. "You can't pass through here unless you can pay the toll."

Mitsurugi growled. This man was obviously a bandit of some sort So much for avoiding a fight. "And if I have no money on me?"

As if on cue, three other bandits with swords of similar quality walked in from similar alleys.

"Well, if you can't pay, Oriental." The bandit said, as the three of them advanced towards him. "Use your imagination for exactly what we're going to do to you."

"Listen to me, you worthless little pieces of shit." Mitsurugi said, his hand dropping to his katana. "Unless you want to take dirt nap and not wake up, get out of my way."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" the bandit asked, and he charged forward to attack Mitsurugi.

And died.

The other two bandits didn't even see that Mitsurugi's sword had moved. Sure enough though, Mitsurugi's katana was drawn, and the bandit had a slash mark right across his chest as a marker that Shishi-oh had been there.

"Now, you've just pissed me off, you little pieces of shit." Mitsurugi said. "Now, you use your imagination for exactly what _I'm_ going to do to you two."

"So, you might be pretty good." one of the other bandits said, trying to sound more confident than he actually was. "But in case you aren't that good at math, look at us. There's two of us and only one of you and that nifty-lookin' sword of yours. I'm gonna tell you that I wouldn't bet on you."

"Come on and kill me then." Mitsurugi said. "Just a little math lesson for you pieces of shit. Two times zero is still zero."

"Shut the hell up!" the other bandit cried, and they both charged at him, swords swinging with wild abandon.

Mitsurugi could tell right away that these people had no experience with true swordplay, european or other. He dodged the first sword, and blocked the second. He pushed his blade forward, and his opponent predictably pushed back. He used the weight leverage to go on foot and serve sidekick to the other fighter. As he fell, Mitsurugi released his swordlock, and turned to avoid the fighter. The man fell over, not expecting the weight of the other blade to leave. The other bandit got up just in time to see Mitsurugi's sword plunge right through his chest. Mitsurugi violently yanked the sword out and turned to the other opponent, who had managed to regain his footing.

"Two down." Mitsurugi threatened. "You're the last one. What makes you think you're going to do any better?"

The bandit didn't reply. He charged forward with his sword swinging wildly.

Mitsurugi sighed. "I warned him." He quickly sidestepped the bandit, and layed out his foot to trip him. He fell to the ground, and Mitsurugi's katana was quickly imbedded in the man's back.

Mitsurugi pulled the blade out and used the man's clothes to wipe the blood off of his sword. "Poor poor stupid bastards." he mutted, sheathing his sword.

.-------------

Chaos engulfed the streets of Versailles. Raphael stood in the midst of it, Soul Edge moving wildly in his hand. While many carried guns, Raphael did not. His blade moved quickly enough so that firearms were of little consequence to him. He grinned in glee as another soilder died at the razor-sharp point of Soul Edge.

"Enjoy your damnation." Raphael sneered as the soilder fell.

"Lord Sorel!" a voice said. It was Robert, one of the many people he had convinced to join him in the revolution. "I've just received word, musketeers are coming!" Raphael smiled evily. The musketeers were the best swordsmen in all of France. No doubt, this intense revolution that he had started must be worrying King Louis. "What should we do, my lord?"

"Do not worry Robert." Raphael said. "I shall be able to handle them. After all, do I not have the greatest sword in all the world?"

Robert nodded, but was not very confident. His face was completely white. It was obvious that these mighty servants of the king Louis had been very effective at scaring the peasants into submission. Raphael's eyes widened as he saw five of the king's elite guards coming forward, swords cutting down the revolutionaries with excellent speed and grace.

"Impressive." Raphael muttered, clutching his sword all the tighter. He then turned to shout at several gunmen who had just finished off gunmen of the king's. "You there! Focus all your fire on the musketeers! Quickly, now!" The gunmen quickly turned and aimed their weapons, filling them with powder and aiming. All except one of the noble swordsmen fell. That musketeer was not only dodging bullets though, but had managed to deflect one with his sword.

"Raphael Sorel!" the musketeer shouted. "What coward are you that kills your truest enemies with the dishonor of a gun? Are you that afraid to face the muskeeteers in honorable combat?"

Raphael scowled at the man. "You're quite the rude one. I fear no man. Not you, nor your allies nor your pathetic king." He raised Soul Edge and glared at the musketeer. "Give me your name and I shall be more than happy to cut you down in a duel."

The musketeer raised his own sword to cross with Raphael's. "My name is D'artagnan, and I one of the his majesty's most trusted muskeeter."

Raphael grinned at that statement. D'artagnan was proclaimed one of the best musketeers and was uncontested as the greatest swordsman in all of France. "This is too good to be true, my dear D'artagnan. You, the greatest musketeer will aid my cause indefinitely with your death. As one swordsman to another, it will be an honor to cut you down."

"Such words should not be spoken yet." D'artagnan answered. "Save such remarks for after you have actually defeat me."

D'artagnan thrusted his sword forward and Raphael quickly parried the blow. Raphael then moved forward to deliver a blow to the heart, but D'artagnan moved his sword back quickly, the hilt of his rapier barely managing to block it. The musketeer pushed forward against Raphael's sword. Instead of pushing back, Raphael pulled his sword away and twirled the blade to regain a firm hold on it. D'artagnan then began thrusting wildly. The blows had such speed behind them that all Raphael could do was block. To escape D'artagnan's relentless attack, Raphael dropped and rolled to move from the swords path.

He then rose and thrusted his sword forward. D'artagnan blocked and the two pressed into a sword lock. They both pushed forward as hard as they could, and pushed each other back, neither having struck any blows at all.

"Impressive." D'artaganan admitted. "You've managed to stave off all of my attacks."

"I present the same compliments to you." Raphael said. "For it may be the only comfort you have once I put you in the grave."

Raphael slashed forward and D'artagnan parried. However, once their blades connected, Raphael changed his slash into a thrust and stabbed forward. His sword went into D'artagnan shoulder, blood beginning to pour from the wound. D'artagnan cried in pain as Raphael pulled the blade out and served another thrust. D'artagnan was still fast enough to block the thrust and keep anymore damage from being dealt.

"I have served your shoulder a wound." Rapahael said. "I offer you this chance to stand down from combat and tell your king that his greatest fighter was bested in combat."

"You did not strike me on my sword shoulder." D'artagnan replied. "That was your mistake. I can still fight you with this injured shoulder."

"You seal your own fate then." Raphael said, moving forward with amazing speed, offering a repeated tempo of violent blows. D'artagnan brought up his sword to block the repeated blows, but was surprised as the wind was knocked out of him from a kick to the stomach. Struggling not to fall, D'artagnan took several steps backward, hoping to regain his wind before Raphael's next charge. He had no such luck, so he took Raphael's former evasive action. He dropped down into a roll.

D'artagnan rose behind Raphael and stabbed forward. He managed to strike a blow to the shoulder, but Raphael crouched just in time for the blow to only scrape his shoulder. Raphael then rose and turned quickly to block another stab. He blocked several more, the power of Soul Edge driving the blade away with ease. They both struck at once again, going into a sword lock. Under any other circumstances, these two opponents would be evenly matched.

However, Raphael had Soul Edge, and D'artagnan did not. With one more strike, D'artagnan's blade broke from the pressure both blades were being put under. Raphael wasted no more time. One quick blow into the musketeer's chest had him as falling to the floor, as well as his death.

"You....bastard..." D'artagnan managed to mutter. "Our king will defeat you."

"Enough." Raphael said, turning away from D'artagnan. "Die already." Looking at his loyal revolutionaries, Raphael cried out. "Do you see? We are unstoppable! Even the king's greatest fighters cannot stop us! For the glory of a new France, we shall overthrow the king and his mockery of a government!"

The cheers were endless. The peasants and rabbled would fight for his world, yet Raphael remembered that it was not for these people that he fought this revolution.

It was for his dear Amy.

.------

Killik woke up in a small hut, every part of him hurting. He groaned in the bed. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh my god!" a familiar, high-pitched voice said. "You're up Killik! Don't move!" Xhianghua rushed to his side, kneeling down to talk to him.

"Wh...what happened to me?" Killik asked. "I remember fighting a pale-faced man. A remember he used a really thin sword. I also remember falling from a long height.... oh."

"You've been out for about four months." Xhianhua explained. "You're injured pretty bad though. I'm just glad you're up."

"The man.... he was looking for Soul Edge." Killik said. "What happened to Soul Edge? I've got to know whether Soul Edge has been destroyed or not."

"No, it hasn't." Xhianghua said sadly. She took a pouch and showed Killik two shards of Soul Edge. "They still beat with the demonic power of that evil sword. I'm so sorry, Killik."

Struggling, Killik stood up. "That settles it then." Killik said. "We have to find whoever has Soul Edge right now, and finish the job we took four years ago."

"Killik, we can't." Xhianghua said. "You're in no condition to be walking, let alone battling. And I don't have Soul Calibur anymore. Without it, we don't stand a chance."

"We cannot just wait here for that evil blade to terrorize the world!" Killik cried. "We have to do something, Xhianghua. We cannot just sit here and wait for the world to end!"

Xhianghua frowned. "But, Soul Calibur is down in the pits with the Inferno. There's no way we can get it! And without Soul Calibur, there's no way we can defeat Soul Edge!"

"Does it matter?" Killik demanded. "You see the bo staff I have over there?" he pointed to his staff, which had luckily survived the fall with him. "That staff has the ability to absorb the evil energy that Soul Edge has. If I can use it against that pale-faced man who used Soul Edge, I can truly destroy that evil blade!"

"You're going to do this no matter what I say, right?" Xhianghua said. "Fine then, count me in too."

"Thank you Xhianghua." Killik said. He got up and took his staff. "I can heal while we're going, after all."

.---------

"Sophitia, where are my tools?" Rothion called after his wife.

"They should be in your workshop!" Sophitia called back. Hearing the door open, she turned to see who it was. "Who could be here at this- oh gods.." Her jaw dropped as Cassandra walked through the front door.

"Uh, hi sis." Cassandra said. "Um, you might want to sit down. We have a lot to tell you."

"Damn right you do!" Sophitia cried. "What were you thinking?! Going after Soul Edge by yourself! What if you were hurt or killed? We'd have no way of knowing!"

"I wasn't completely alone!" Cassandra said defensively. "I had a friend of yours to help me with the search."

"Friend...?" Sophitia said, at first not understanding.

"I'm offended, Sophitia-san." Taki said, entering the house. "Surely, you remember me?"

"Taki!" Sophitia said, a smile coming on her face. "Have you been looking after my little sister?" Cassandra scowled at the comment.

"Your sister does not need much care." Taki said. "She has developed in quite an accomplished swordswoman."

"Is that so?" Sophitia asked, trying not to smile. "Any other friends I should know about accompanying you?"

"Well, sort of..." Cassandra said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Link, Siegfried? You can come in now."

The door opened to show two people. One Sophitia knew. One she didn't. She didn't pay mind to the boy with blonde hair and pointed ears. Her face was transfixed on the large blonde-haired man in armor.

"It can't be..." Sophitia said, her face transfixed in horror. "The Azure Nightmare..."

Siegfried's eyes became wide as she saw Sophitia. Siegfried didn't remember much from his life as Nightmare, but he did remember her. She was the only person to have shown her kindness.

"No...Sophitia." Siegfried said, remembering her name clearly. "I am no longer the Azure Nightmare. I am free of that demon. I am myself once again."

"I... I can't believe you!" Sophitia yelled. "Why have you brought this murderer here, Cassandra?"

"Sophitia-san, please." Taki said. "He is free of the demon that controls his arm. He wishes to destroy Soul Edge as much as we do."

"Where...is Soul Edge now?" Sophitia asked.

"A man in a place called France has it now." Link said. "There's no telling what havoc he is wreaking there."

"That would explain the rumours I have heard." a man with a mop of brown hair said, coming into the room. "I've heard that the area has broken into revolution."

"And you are?" Taki asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Rothion." the man said. "I am a blacksmith and Sophitia's husband."

"Oh." Taki said. "I wasn't aware you were married."

"Well, I am." Sophitia said. She then looked again at Siegfried. "Still...how do we know that you aren't the Azure Nightmare?"

"Do you see a huge webbed arm?" Siegfried asked.

"No... of course not." Sophitia said. She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy for her.

"I wanted to come here to talk to you, sis." Cassandra said. "I wanted to know if your kids are healed."

"No..." Sophitia said. "They are still infected by Soul Edge."

"Unfortunate." Taki said. "Siegfried's arm has dissapeared, so we assumed that perhaps your children were free of their own demons as well."

"No." Sophitia said. "They're in bed. I'm afraid their condition has worsened."

"Then my quest isn't over." Cassandra said. "Guys, I guess I am going to France with you."

"No, you aren't!" Sophitia cried. "This isn't your burden and you shouldn't even be on this journey!"

"Sis, those are my niece and nephew suffering up there!" Cassandra yelled back. "I was so close last time! There's no way I can justify not going now!"

"I am with your sister on this, Sophitia-san." Taki said. "There is no way you can keep her out of this."

"Do you two feel the same way too?" Sophitia asked.

Siegfried shrugged in response, but Link offered a response. "I have not traveled with Cassandra very long, but she has shown herself to be quite capable and an asset to the cause that Siegfried and I have taken up."

Sophitia nodded. "Fine. On two conditions. First, you will let me go with you."

"But what about your ki-" Cassandra began, but Sophitia quieted her.

"Second, all of you will spend a night to rest here." Sophitia finished. "Don't worry about them. Rothion will be fine with them."

"You..." Siegfried said to Rothion. "You said you were a blacksmith, right?"

"Yes, I am." Rothion said.

"I want you to make me a Zweihander." Siegfried said. "Don't worry about payment, I have plenty of money." he remembered the group of brigands he had led, the black wind.

"Yes then." Rothion said. "I can have it made in about half a day."

"That quickly?" Siegfried asked. "Amazing."

"I'm quite talented at my trade." Rothion said, trying to sound modest.

Siegfried nodded. "You have my gratitude." He then turned to Sophitia. "Why do I remember her more than any others?"


	4. The long and winding road

**Chapter 3:**The long and winding road.

Rothion brushed the sweat from his brow and looked at his new creation with a look of admiration. He had created a work of art here. Perhaps only succeeded by his dear wife's weapon, this would be a weapon to be reckoned with. Then Rothion wiped away his mop of hair as he remembered who he had made this for.

The Azure Nightmare. Despite both Cassandra's assurances that he was not that demon that terrorized Europe anymore, he could not shake the feelings of fear that the man had inspired in him. Even harder for him was the way that the man kept looking at Sophitia. He knew that they had faced each other before he had he even met his beautiful wife. Even so, he couldn't help but wonder what transgressed between the two those four years ago. He was so frustrated by the thought. Was he jealous? Was he afraid of what had transgressed between that demon and his wife? Rothion shook those thoughts away. Even if Sophitia had done anything in that sort with Siegfried, Rothion trusted that his wife no longer had those kind of feelings for anyone but him.

Rothion heaved the sword up with all his might, and briefly wondered why anyone would choose the Zweihander as their main weapon. It seemed such a cumbersome weapon. He walked out of his workshop to see Siegfried standing outside, watching the sunrise. His face bore no emotion, though it was obvious that he was deep in thought. Rothion approached the hulking fighter quietly.

"I... uh... I made you your sword." Rothion said, putting the zweihander in the ground, blade first. "I wanted to give you the honor of naming it."

Siegfried blinked several times, as though returning to reality. "Thank you." he said. "Was the sum of money I gave you enough?"

"Oh! The money! Certainly!" Rothion said. In truth, it was much more than Rothion got from his more wealthy clients. "What are you going to name the sword... Siegfried?"

"Faust." Siegfried said without hesitation. "The name of this sword is Faust."

"Faust?" Rothion asked, thinking it an odd name.

"Faust was the name of a similar sword I had many years ago." Siegfried explained, putting it into a huge sheathe he had made by himself. After years of holding Soul Edge in his left hand, it would be odd to not be constantly holding a sword. "I figure that naming it after my old blade would be a good way to pick up the pieces of the broken life I once had."

Rothion shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I suppose you should go to your friends."

Siegfried chuckled. "My friends. Another thing I have not had for a long time." Then his face becamse very dark. "And for good reason as well."

.---------

Talim sighed, her raven hair blowing in the wind. "Why are you silent now?" she asked the wind. "I see you blow through air, but you say nothing."

She sat down on the grass and gave a great sigh. Just like all the times before, no reply came. She stood up again and continued on her trek. "No use sitting and moping. I have to find and destroy this evil sword." She looked around the forest, wondering where to go from here. She was out of clues and out of leads. At this rate, she would reach her twentieth winter before ever getting near the sword.

"Face it, Killik." a faraway female voice said. "We're lost."

"We aren't lost." another voice -this one belonging to a man- protested. "We're just on an inconvenient detour."

"You didn't even bother to get a map of some sort." the woman said. "You should at least gotten a compass."

"I don't need a compass." the man said. At this point, Talim decided to see who these two people were. "Kali Yuga is all the guidance that I truly need." She saw one man with a mop of brown hair holding a red bo staff and a svlete girl with brown hair, a face heavily painted in make-up, and a chinese sword in one hand.

"Are you two lost?" Talim inquired.

The woman looked at Talim suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was so rude." Talim said, blushing feverishly. "My name is Talim. I'm a wind priestess. I'm searching for something, and since I don't know where to go I might be able to help you to the nearest town. Maybe I can get another lead there."

"She's awfully talkative." Killik commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Talim said, blushing once again. "I tend to be overly talkative sometimes.:"

"Anyways, we're headed west. We thank you for your offer, but we don't need any help at the moment." Killik continued.

"Killik, shut the hell up!" XhiangHua cried. "You're the reason that we're lost in the first place, and now you want to give up more help?"

"I just thought-" Killik began, then he realized that there was no way that he would win this arguement. "Fine then. Talim, was it? I am Killik, and this is XhiangHua." Xhianhua smiled towards Talim at the mention of her name. "Where is the nearest town then? There we can rest and start our journey again." Seeing XhiangHua's stern face, he decided to add. "And get a compass as well."

Talim nodded and licked her thumb. She then rose it to the air to feel the currents of the wind blow through her. Her eyes closed in concentration, Talim felt every flicker of the wind. Each disturbance to it flowed to her clearly, even when the winds were silent like now. She could tell that there was a small town southwest of where the three stood now. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at her new companions

"This way!" Talim cried. "There's a town this way!"

"Can we trust that she's not insane?" Killik asked, thinking the spectacle he had just seen ridiculous.

"I trust her techniques more than I trust any of yours." XhiangHua commented.

"Ouch." Killik commented. "That certainly hurt my ego."

.------------

Link took a look at Siegfried, who easily kept the pace with Epona simply by running. By the godesses! He may have lost his demonic control, but he seemed to be just as powerful as ever. Link sighed as he remebered how alike he Siegfried were really. Both were now aliens to the world they lived in, strangers by circumstance. Link wondered if he would ever see the blooming world of Hyrule again. Run through the lush plains, speak with his friends, and have the adventures he did. He wondered if he would ever see his beloved Zelda again. The lovely princess of Hyrule was what spurred Link on his journey. Still, the possibility of never seeing her beautiful face again, never embracing her again, Link would give almost anything to be back in his home world now. He would even have been delighted to see Navi, the overly talkative and panicky fairy who had been his guide through his journies.

Yards behind them were Cassandra, Taki, and Sophitia. They all rode horses as well, though none could match the pace the speed of Epona or Siegfried.

"Taki, I still can't helping feeling apprehensive about this." Sophitia said. "This is the Azure Nightmare we're traveling with. And we know next to nothing about his companion, other than the preposterous story he has given us."

"Sophitia-san, a I remember, four years ago, you tried to help the Nightmare." Taki said. "You tried to heal him, rather than destroy him. An act most people would believe unthinkable. You need to find that trust inside yourself again for him, as well as for Link."

"He hurt me, Taki." Sophitia said. "I extended my hand out to him and he hurt me. Can you know how hard that is for me to overcome?"

Indeed, Taki could. She remembered Toki, from the Fu-Ma clan. When she had told him of Mekki-maru's evil energies, rather than agree with her to destroy the evil blade, he demanded the blade for himself and she had been forced to leave her village. Taki sighed, remembering the painful memory.

"Don't you think you're being overly judgemental, sis?" Cassandra said, entering the conversation abruptly. "I mean, if he really was the Azure Nightmare, wouldn't he have killed us all already?"

"I know, I know." Sophitia said. "I know that he isn't that evil man anymore. Even so, its so hard to forget the man that he once was." Sophtia shook her head, her blonde hair waving with her. "Never mind. It's stupid to worry about that."

"You know, he's really different from what I had always thought he would look like." Cassandra said. "I always figured someone that really looked evil and ugly. But it turns out that he's really handsome."

For a moment Sophitia looked at her sister as though she was insane. Then she shook her head in acceptance. Yes, he was a handsome person, but a person who haunted her constantly.

.----------

"Lord Sorel! Lord Sorel!" A frantic servant yelled, running towards Raphael's bed chambers."Demons are coming! Demons!"

Raphael had been reading a book at the moment and put it down to look at the servants. "Demons you say?"

"Yes, yes!" the servant said, on the brink of a mental breakdown. "I saw one, a huge hulking figure, green as a frog! The other was like a mummy from Egypt. He was walking as though he had a curvulation of the spine."

Raphael nodded at the proclamation and picked up his sheathed sword. He did not doubt what the 'demons' had come for. Clutching Soul Edge, he stormed out of the room. As he came out, two figures stalked towards him. The servant's description was accurate. One was an unearthly behemoth, muscled and powerful. If demons did exist on Earth, Raphael had no doubt that he was facing one at this moment. The other slinked forward, gyrating rhythmically. It was wrapped from head to toe in bandages, and had wore two hand-knives. The most disconcerting thing was how the creature's back was arced back so far that his head could reach the back of his knees. Raphael did not worry though. He knew immeadiately how to stop them.

Drawing Soul Edge, he calmly said. "You're looking for this, aren't you?" They both stopped and looked at the sword. Beyond that, it was difficult to tell what they were thinking. Any emotion the bandaged being had were lost behind his masked face. While the green creature did have his face visible, his expression never changed and his red eyes betrayed no emotions. This presented no difficulty for Raphael, though. He could their hunger for the sword through Soul Edge. They wanted to be near it. They wanted to feel its evil power consume them, as it had many years ago.

"Pitiful creatures." Raphael commented aloud. The two creatures did not move, but kept their attention on Soul Edge. "Tell me, you vile abominations. What are your names?"

They remained silent. Raphael narrowed his eyes. Then the green being took one of his hulking green claws and began scratching on the wall. The final product was crude, sloppy, and ugly. What it said was unmistakable though.

"Necrid..." Raphael read aloud. He then turned his stare towards the mummy-like being. "And as for you?"

Following the suit of his green-skinned companion, Voldo began scratching a name in the wall. The final product was even worse than Necrid's considering the creatures unwieldy weapons. Nevertheless, it managed to scribble in the words 'Voldo'.

"Very well then." Raphael said. "Necrid, Voldo, I am the current master of the sword, and your wish is to serve the sword, is it not?" They did not respond verbally, but Raphael could feel through Soul Edge's resonations that he spoken the truth. "Then QED, you two are now in my service." Again, Soul Edge told him that he had spoken the truth. "Then you shall aid me in my recreation of France. Congratulations on your promotions, Lieutenants." The two creatures made no indication that they cared about the new titles, but were now subservient to the new master of Soul Edge.

The servant looked at Raphael as though the man were insane. "Are you certain, Lord Sorel? Letting these... these _monsters _in?"

"Nothing happens for no reason, Partoufle." Raphael said. "I think that God intends me to use these evil creatures so that they may find themselves saved from damnation."

"Could God really plan something like that.?" Partoufle asked.

"We must hope that he can." Raphael answered. "For all our sakes."

.---------

The chill night air felt good on Siegfried. It had been a long time since he felt cold, or any other feeling for that matter. The senses that had been foreign to him for those long horrifying years as the Azure Nightmare. Link had offered to stay up as watch for this night, but Siegfried had declined this night, as he had every night. He didn't like sleeping. He never dreamed when he slept. He only heard the screams of those he killed.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Cassandra's voice asked, sitting next to him.

"No." Siegfried said. Then, looking at the moon and seeing how late it was, he asked. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

Cassandra shook her head. "I couldn't sleep. I've just got too much on my mind."

"Are you afraid?" Siegfried asked.

"Kind of." Cassandra admitted. "And... I don't know, apprehensive."

"My father told me that fear is more often than not a rational emotion." Siegfried said. "But you have to make sure that the fear doesn't keep you from doing what you've set out to do."

"I don't know if I can do what I've set out to do though." Cassandra said. "I don't know if I'm going to survive this."

"What do you mean?" Siegfried asked. "You're a swordswoman, aren't you?"

Cassandra shook her head vigorously. "I'm not a swordswoman, I'm a _baker_." She gave a great sigh and lay back to look at the stars in the sky. "So is Sophitia. The only difference is that she's the chosen of Hephaestus. I'm just a fool who got in way over her head."

"So, you're afraid you won't be strong enough to be of any use." Siegfried said. "I see. At least your fear isn't stopping you."

"What do you mean?" Cassandra said.

Siegfried looked up at the star with a sense of regret. "I didn't have the power to face my fear." Siegfried explained. "Because of that, Soul Edge took me over completely. You may not realize it, Cassandra, but you're a very strong person. Don't think yourself below a coward such as I." He then lay down on his back as Cassandra did to look at the stars.

"But you're free of Soul Edge now, aren't you?" Cassandra asked. " so now it doesn't have any hold on you."

"Only because it has a new owner." Siegfried said. "What about if it comes down to me having to destroy the sword? Will I have the

strength or the courage to destroy it?"

"You know, you're nothing like I thought the Azure Nightmare would be." Cassandra said.

"I'm not the Azure Nightmare anymore." Siegfried said, sitting up. "I... don't like killing people. I don't like the screams that they give when they die. I hate the smell of death. I hate their fear. I don't want to be feared anymore. I don't wan't to kill anymore." Cassandra looked to see tears rolling down his face. "I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to die in peace."

Cassandra sat upwards and put a reassuring hand on Siegfried's shoulder. "It's okay. I know you didn't want to kill those people."

Siegfried gave a great sigh, glad to finally be able to talk with someone honestly. "I'm tired, Cassandra. I'm tired of fighting. But I can't. In good consicience, I can't stay idle while that sword is wreaking havoc anywhere in the world. I need to take responsibility for the sins I have committed."

Siegfried then felt Cassandra's arms wrap around him. "Don't worry. You've got us to help you. We'll all help you defeat Raphael and Soul Edge."

Siegfried felt an odd elation within himself from being in Cassandra's arms. This was the first time he had felt a woman's touch. Siegfried immeadiately corrected himself. It was not the first time. He remembered the emotions he felt four years ago towards an equally soothing woman. Siegfried quickly moved away from Cassandra's grasp.

"I... I'm sorry." Siegfried said. "I can't."

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked, reaching to touch him.

"Stop!" Siegfried cried. "Look, I can't do this right now. You are a beautiful and kind woman. You're any man's desire. But, I... I just cannot!"

Cassandra nodded. "I see." she said evenly. She knew the reason for his rejection was justified: that he had been under a lot of pain, but the rejection still hurt her. "But we're all here to help you fight. Me, Link, Taki, and even Sophitia."

"Sophitia..." Siegfried thought aloud as Cassandra left. "If she knew what I had done to her sister, she would hate me more than any other."

.-------

Fuunsaaki came to a walk as they entered the village he been told was _Roo-un_, the home of Raphael Sorel, as well as the new home of Soul Edge. Mitsurugi dismounted his faithful beast, to look at the devastation in the city.

"Its like a war's been going on here." Mitsurugi said. "And of course, considering that Soul Edge is here, that's probably what happened."

Coming to closest living man he saw, he quickly unsheathed his katana and pointed its tip at the man. The stunned man made no move to protest. Apparantly, he was more intelligent than most of the barbarians Mitsurugi had encountered on his journies here.

"You." Mitsurugi growled. "Take me to Raphael Sorel. NOW!" The man silently nodded and began walking through the desolate landscape of the city, Mitsurugi's sword at his back. They traveled until they came to a seemingly unblemished mansion as big as a feudal lord's castle. Mitsurugi nodded at the man gratefully. He pulled out some gold he had stolen from bandits. "Here's your payment, now get out of my sight."

The frightened man was more than happy to oblige as Mitsurugi managed to jump over the guard wall with a single bound. Mitsurugi proceeded to go towards the entrance of the house. Unable to open the door, Mitsurugi unsheathed his blade and tore through it with a single stroke. Two men armed with guns raced towards him.

Mitsurugi, having set his goal to show that the sword was superior to the gun, knew the weapon quite well. They took much longer to load than a sword took to unsheath. His katana swept forward, striking them both in the heart before they could even put the gunpowder in their weapons.

"Have a nice nap in hell." Mitsurugi said, sheathing his sword. While it was true that he didn't know where Raphael resided, he was sure that if he caused enough carnage, Soul Edge's new owner would come. Mitsurugi proceeded to tear down tapestries and destroy statues, creating havoc all around him.

"Do you mind?" a familiar voice asked. Mitsurugi turned to see Raphael twirling Soul Edge slowly in his hands, as though mocking Mitsurugi. Behind him stood his faithful, if terrified, servant Partoufle.

"Before this day is over," Mitsurugi said. "That sword will be mine!"

"You're welcome to try and get it." Raphael said as he got into a fighting stance. "But if you couldn't defeat me before, what hope do you have when I have the ultimate blade in my hand."

Mitsurugi responded with Shishi-oh blazing forward. Raphael easily parried the blow, turning Mitsurugi's attack away. Mitsurugi quickly turned around to served another blow. Raphael brought his rapier forward again, and the two locked swords. The two disengaged their attacks and took several steps backward.

Mitsurugi had to be careful. He had battled Raphael Sorel once before, and the man had been formidable then. With Soul Edge in his grasp, there was no doubt that he would even more of a difficult adversary with the cursed blade in his hand. Mitsurugi was a man of unbreakable resolve, and he would take that sword one way or another.

Mitsurugi sheathed his sword then, and crouched over. Raphael paused, wondering if this man had conceded before any actual decisive strike was made. Then, quicker than the eye could track, Mitsrugi's blade came flying out of its sheath. With deft speed, Raphael drove his sword downward to block. He barely caught Mitsurugi's katana with the edge of his rapier.

Mitsurugi stood in shock, seeing his sword blocked. "That is quite the technique." Raphael said, raising his sword. "What do you call it?"

"Iaijuttsu." Mitsurugi explained. "The art of drawing out one's sword with the intention to kill."

"I see." Raphael said. "You almost killed me with that move, you realize that don't you?"

"As I said, that is the move's intention." Mitsurugi said. "Your ability to block it is a testamate your ability."

"Is it now?" Raphael asked. They both began circling the room, swords at guard position. Each waited for the other to make the first move. Raphael then thrusted forward. Mitsurugi moved his blade up with the intent to parry, but found the thrust to powerful to move. He twisted out of the way at the last minute. Raphael instantly swerved his rapier over to hit Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi responded by dropping down to roll forward a few meters. He rose to his feet to see Raphael charging again. He brought his sword into a guard position, blocking the strike.

Then Raphael began thrusting and swinging with amazing speed. Mitsurugi blocked and responded with equal speed, both showing their prowess with their art. The dance of a swordfight countinued many minutes until Mitsurugi made a fatal mistake. Before Mitsurugi could correct the fatal mistake, he felt the tip of Flambert against his neck.

"Kill me." Mitsurugi stated bluntly. "Losing and battle and surviving is a samurai's shame."

"Spare me your barbaric rituals." Raphael replied. "The fact is that I could use a warrior as skilled as yourself."

"You would deny me of my honor?!" Mitsurugi demanded, anger coming from his voice. This had been the first time he had been defeated since the incident of him fighting against the man with the rifle. This was far from a pleasant experience for him.

"I give you the chance to reclaim your honor." Raphael corrected. "If you would join me to return justice to France. Perhaps if you fight well enough, Soul Edge may be your prize."

Mitsurugi growled. He didn't like this at all. Then again, if Mitsurugi could get another shot at fighting for the coveted blade, it would be worth it.

"Fine." Mitsurugi said. "I'll fight for your little revolution. But keep in mind that I will still strive for Soul Edge, and in no way am I loyal to you or your cause."

"Duly noted." Raphael said. "I suppose you would like a room here?"

"If you have one." Mitsurugi said, shrugging. In truth, he didn't care for the atmosphere of these barbaric places. It would provide a good base for finding a way to retrieve Soul Edge.

"Portoufle?" Raphael asked. "Bring Sir Mitsurugi to a room, will you?"

"Y- yes sir." Partoufle said, somewhat intimidated. "Come with me, shall you sir?" Mitsurugi made no sound, but merely followed the servant.

Raphael failed to surpress a chuckle as he saw Mitsurugi leave. "It seems as though I am going to have my hands quite full soon." he turned and walked down the hall. After passing a few corridors, he came to see young Amy looking at him. "Is something wrong _mon angele petite_?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream." Amy said. "I dreamt you had to leave me again."

Raphael came to one knee to embrace his dear daughter. "Oh Amy." he said soothingly. "There is nothing in all the world that would make me ever leave you."

"Thank you, papa." Amy said, wrapping her arms around Raphael's neck. "Could you read me a story?"

"Amy dear, nothing would make me happier." Raphael said truthfully.

.------------

It was another day of traveling for the five warriors. They had taken months of traveling and were almost at their destination. Taki had decided on one more stop to rest and refresh. All except Siegfried believed it to be a good plan. He, of course, never rested.

The night was calm, but Siegfried felt unsettled as he looked over the horizon, barely making out a city in the distance. "So, what happens when I have you back in my grasp?" he wondered aloud. Would he once again become the Azure Nightmare, terrorizing all of Europe once again, or would he be able to resist it?

"Quiet night isn't it?" Link commented sitting next to him, looking over the horizon. "Odd, but I've only felt calm such as this one time before."

"And when was that?" Siegfried asked. He couldn't be in any more of a different state. He was anxious and jittery, fearful of what the next day had in store for him.

"Before I fought Gannondorf." Link explained. "Complete serenity overcame me. I suppose its my body's way of preparing me for the fight to come."

"Link?" Siegfried asked. "What do you suppose will happen once we defeat Raphael?"

"We'll destroy Soul Edge of course." Link answered. Then he hesitated. "Why?"

Siegfried sighed. "Soul Edge... I may be free of its grasp now, but what about when it is free of that man's control? Will I be able to resist it?"

"You managed to resist it for a long time." Link said. "I'm sure you will be able to resist until Taki is able to use Mekki-maru to neutralize it."

"But what about when I slept?" Siegfried asked. "I was completely under its spell! What if I can't resist it."

Link paused for a moment. "I suppose that we would have to kill you." he said.

Siegfried scoffed. "Good. I'd expect no less of my first friend in four years."

Link gave a good-natured smile. "Surely you'd do the same for me?"

"Of course, Link." Siegfried said. "Sorry about the disturbance Link."

"No problem." Link said. "I'm going to go get some sleep though."

Siegfried nodded and was left only with the silence of the wind to ponder alongside him.


End file.
